5ds Prank War
by Shimmering-Sky
Summary: Sequel to Trouble With Soda. It's the middle of summer, and it's hotter than heck out. Jack and Crow start a prank war and everyone else gets caught in the crossfire. They decide to join. Includes my OC Sky!
1. The Beginning

Me: Yep, I've decided to make a sequel to Trouble With Soda.

Sky: Again, you should be working on Blue Sky instead of other stuff.

Me: I already have three-fourths of Chapter 31 written. But I got bored with it.

Yusei: How do you get bored in the middle of something?

Me: I don't know, but I'm really good at it. I can set my mind to do one thing, and then three minutes later put it down and do something else.

Sky: Does this have anything to do with the easily side-tracked thing?

Me: Probably. Anywho, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or the characters, but I do own Sky and the storyline for this.

Chapter 1

Today is smack dab in the middle of summer. Hundred degree temperatures have been hitting Neo Domino City for the past two weeks. It also means more air conditioners are breaking down, so Yusei and I have our hands busy. We go around fixing stuff, as to raise money for our engine program.

Currently I am working on fixing the air conditioner of Akiza's house. Apparently the heat got to her head, and the air conditioner hadn't been giving off enough cold air. Angry Psychic Duelists are definitely not forces to be reckoned with.

It takes me three hours to fix it. "Thank you Sky," Mr. Izinski says. I pick up my tool box.

"It's nothing Mr. Izinski," I say. I glance at my watch. "I should probably go check on Crow and Jack now. Who knows what they've done to the apartment," I say.

Mr. Izinski thanks me again as I get on my Duel Runner. I wave goodbye and quickly return to the apartment. It appears to be intact, and is certainly not in flames.

I walk into the apartment. No one can be heard. "Anybody home?" I ask. My answer is a water balloon landing on my head. I hear laughing from behind the couch. Ticked off, I stomp over to the hiding place. Crow is curled up in a tight ball.

"Sorry Sky, Jack started a prank war," the ginger says. "I thought you were Jack."

"Why would you think I'm Jack? When I came in I asked if anyone was home. I don't sound like Jack," I say.

"It's hard to hear behind the couch though," Crow says. The door opens and Crow chucks another water balloon. This time the person walking in is Zora.

"Nice going bird brain," a voice says from the top of the staircase. A water balloon soars in that direction as well, but Jack easily dodges it. "Can't aim either," Jack says, running out the door past the soaked Zora. Crow follows him.

I toss Zora one of the hand towels. "Before you ask, Jack and Crow started a prank war," I say.

"A prank war? Nothing good ever comes out of those," Zora says.

"You've participated in one?" I ask.

"Not just one, several," Zora says. "It starts off fun, but then someone ends up getting hurt. The person getting hurt would always be me."

"Ah. I've never actually participated in a prank war before," I say. "But Yusei said I would do well in one. I think it has something to do with when I was in The Enforcers and I pranked all four of my friends."

"That would be right," a new voice says. Yusei had snuck in quietly while we were talking. "I still have tape in my hair," Yusei says.

"Really? I thought I had gotten all of it out," I say.

"There are a few pieces that really decided to stick," Yusei says.

"Oh yes, the reason I came over here," Zora says out of the blue. "It's time for your rent to be paid."

"Give me a second; I'll go get the money," I say. On top of the fridge I pull down a cookie jar, but what is really inside is money. I pull out the right amount and return the cookie jar to its resting place.

I hand the money to Zora. The woman quickly counts how much there is. "Right down to the last yen," she says. Just before she leaves, Zora turns around. "Make sure that your two friends calm down," she says.

"We will," Yusei says. Zora leaves with a smile.

"Yusei, I think I want to join the prank war," I say.

"Sky, you take pranking to a whole new level," Yusei says. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"You could join it with me and make sure I don't go over the top," I say. Yusei thinks about it for a few moments.

"No," he says. I frown, and then remember something I took from Yusei when he was a kid. I pull it out of my bag and hand it to my brother.

"Does that make you change your mind?" I ask.

"Yes, but you said my slingshot broke," Yusei says. "You lied to me?"

"I was tired of you and Crow and Jack flinging berries and stones at me," I say. "Sorry for lying."

Yusei examines his old toy. "If we are joining the prank war, I have a good idea. Go get Jack and bring him back here," Yusei says.

I nod, and proceed to find the blonde. I find him hiding behind a dumpster with a sack of potatoes. "Come on potato-head, Yusei wants you," I say.

"Fine, Crow's taking too long anyways," Jack says. We return to the apartment, and a raw egg instantly slams into Jack's face.

"What the *f-word*?" Jack asks. Yusei is holding his slingshot and a tray of eggs.

"Seems that I can still aim," Yusei says. He tosses the egged Jack a towel. Jack wipes most of the egg off with it.

"Wait a minute, why did you do that Yusei?" Jack asks.

"We just proclaimed our entry into the prank war," I reply. "We got you pretty good."

"Grr, you'll pay for this," Jack says. He then goes to actually wash the egg out of his hair.

**That night…**

I wake up in the middle of the night and realize that I'm thirsty. I go and fetch myself a glass of water. As soon as I finish it, there is a scream from upstairs. I grab the nearest thing that would count as a weapon-a frying pan-and race up the stairs.

The scream came from Yusei's room. My brother is holding a squirrel by its tail, the squirrel flailing about like crazy. "Someone put a rabid squirrel in my pants," Yusei says. Then he notices me with the frying pan.

"Sky, why on Earth would you arm yourself with a frying pan?" Yusei asks.

"It was the first thing I could find," I say. Then I spin the frying pan in my hand and feel it hit something. There is a loud thump as something hits the floor. Yusei turns the light on.

Crow is lying on the ground, a giant pink spot on his forehead. When I was spinning the frying pan, Crow had run up to see what the fuss was about. _Unfortunate timing_, I think.

Jack walks over as I am trying to wake Crow up. He sees the frying pan. "Smart," Jack says. He then walks over and lifts Crow up. Jack Carries Crow to the kitchen and grabs a roll of duct tape.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Not letting a good pranking opportunity go to waste," Jack says as he starts taping Crow to the wall. The ginger is seriously out cold, and doesn't struggle.

"That's actually a good idea," I say. Yusei and I help Jack tape Crow to the wall. About half an hour later we finish by placing a strip of duct tape over Crow's mouth.

"Can't wait to see how he reacts in the morning," Jack says before returning to his room. Yusei and I also return to our rooms and fall asleep.

**XXX**

Me: I can't wait to see how Crow reacts.

Sky: *Laughing* Where do you come up with these ideas?

Me: They just randomly pop into my head. Plus I'm planning on co-writing another prank war fanfic with my friend.

Leo: I still want some popcorn.

Me: For the last time, YOU DON'T GET POPCORN!

Leo: That doesn't change the fact that I want it.

Me: That does it. *Opens a door and tosses Leo into it*

Yusei: Is that where you keep the other three hostage?

Me: Yep! Anywho, review if you want more. Sorry about the short chapter, I'll make the next ones longer. Also, if you have any ideas for pranks, PM me or leave them in a review.


	2. Tape, Shampoo, and Computer

Me: I've finally decided to update this story. Seven reviews just for the first chapter…

Sky: It got that many reviews?

Me: Yep. Two people submitted pranks already, and while I might edit them a bit, their pranks might show up later on.

Leo: Can I-

Me: No! You had to get out with the other three…

Crow: Wanna borrow some dynamite?

Sky: Quit taking my stuff! *Snatches dynamite*

Me: …Why do you have dynamite?

Sky: …

Me: Um, I'll just pretend I never asked that question. Anywho, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, but I do own Sky and the storyline, since this obviously never happened in the show. I wish it would have…

Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up early to see if Crow was up yet. Thankfully he wasn't, so I ate breakfast while I was waiting. A snore comes from the ginger and he begins to open his eyes.

"Hey guys, he's waking up!" I shout. Jack and Yusei hurry down the stairs, and by then Crow is fully awake.

"Hmph! Mmmpphh!" the ginger says, squirming against the tape.

"We won't let you down until you admit we're better prankers than you," Jack says. Crow answers by glaring at us.

"Well then you'll be staying there," I say. We carry on business as usual, pretending Crow isn't even here. Hours later, Akiza, Luna, and Leo walk in.

"MMMPPHH!" Crow says as loud as he can with the piece of duct tape over his mouth. This catches the attention of Luna.

"What is Crow doing taped to the wall?" Luna asks. I glance up from my seat on the couch.

"Hmm? Oh, we're in a prank war," I say. "Crow won't be let down until he says we're better than him at pranking."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Akiza asks. "I mean, you taped him to a wall."

I tap my chin as I think it over. "You're right," I say. I walk over to Crow and rip the piece of duct tape off from over his mouth. The ginger screams in pain. "There, _now_ it's not harsh," I say.

"Let me down!" Crow shouts.

"Not 'til you admit defeat," I say.

"Never!" Crow returns.

"Then get used to the wall," I say, turning around. "Don't touch him," I tell my friends.

"Can I poke him?" Leo asks.

"Okay, but don't take the tape off," I say. Leo smiles and begins poking Crow.

"Leo, I think Crow's being tortured enough without you poking him," Luna says. Leo continues poking Crow.

"Would you quit it?" Crow asks, struggling even harder against the tape. He manages to free his left arm and swats at Leo. The latter ducks, and the ginger decides to free himself instead of whacking Leo.

"Oh crap," I say once the ginger is completely free.

"You're all going to get it," Crow says. But instead of chasing me, Crow gets on his Duel Runner and leaves.

"He's probably getting something for a prank," Akiza says.

"I know that," I say. "Guess I better stay on my guard."

**XXX**

**Third Person**

It's been quiet, almost too quiet, while the prank war has been going on. That is all about to change…

"CROW HOGAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

See, when Crow had left to get supplies, he picked up a couple bottles of hair dye. He snuck an entire bottle of hot pink into Jack's shampoo.

The ginger is nowhere to be found. Oh yeah, Akiza happened to have a camera while Jack was running around with pink hair.

"Well now I can blackmail him if I want to," Akiza says.

"This is too funny," Sky says. Then she heads towards the kitchen-and a bucket of glue lands on her. Not only that, Sky stumbles into another trap, tripping over something and landing in a box of ABC gum.

Now her friends start laughing. "I thought it wasn't fair that you guys were the only ones in a prank war," Akiza says.

"Yeah, me and Luna wanna join in too," Leo says.

"Okay, consider yourselves in, but how did you manage to set up that prank?" Sky asks. "I live here, and I would notice you doing that."

"We had Yusei set it up," Luna replies. "We said it was for Jack though…"

"Why don't we prank Yusei then?" Sky asks. "We could be double crossers!"

"How do we prank Yusei?" Luna asks.

**XXX**

"NOOOOOOO!"

Yusei has just gone on his computer and finds that all of the files were replaced by dancing squirrels in Hawaiian outfits.

"That's not the end of the prank," Sky says. She presses a button and a confetti of flash drives rain down upon Yusei.

"One of the flash drives holds your computer's original data. The others trigger more pranks," Sky says. "Try to find the right one."

Unfortunately for Yusei, today just isn't his lucky day. Before he finds the right one he is whacked by paint cans, pecked at by flocks of pigeons, frozen, set on fire, and even hot cheese is poured on him.

"That was genius!" Leo exclaims.

"I know a few things that get on his nerves," Sky says. "Messing with the computer is definitely one of them."

"Why did you turn against me?" Yusei asks.

"Oh, the prank you set in the kitchen caught me instead of Jack," Sky replies. "Plus there aren't any teams."

"Really? That means I can prank Luna!" Leo exclaims. "I can finally do that one prank…"

"I've been saving a prank too," Luna says. "You better watch out Leo."

**XXX**

Me: Hmm, it's a bit short, but I like it.

Sky: Me too, other than when you had me land in gum.

*Door breaks down*

Kalin: Where is she?

Sky: 'She' who? There are several 'she's here right now…

Jack: We want Shimmering-Sky, smart*a-word*.

Me: Catch this! *Tosses something*

Crow: My dynamite!

Sky: It's mine you-hit the deck!

*Dynamite explodes*

Me: *Coughs twice* That was freaking awesome!

Sky: You just blew up Kalin and Jack!

Me: They'll come back eventually. Cartoon characters always do.

Yusei: We're from anime, not cartoons.

Me: …Then the Earthbound Immortals will bring them back.

Sky: *Facepalm* Yeah, and then they'll turn into power-hungry lunatics that want to destroy the world.

Me: They're already power-hungry lunatics.

Crow: It's true! They always steal my cereal!

Me: See? Anywho, review please! If you have any pranks leave them in a review or PM me!

Crow: If you want to flame it you can borrow Sky's dynamite!

Sky: I'm not letting anyone touch my dynamite idiot!

Crow: Oh yeah? Then explain these. *Holds out several sticks of dynamite*

Sky: Give them back!

*Chase ensues*

Me: Hmm, maybe I'll let Sky prank Crow again…


	3. War Zone

Me: Well, I've wasted most of my spring break being lazy, so I've decided to add a chapter to this.

Sky: Do I get to do anything to Crow?

Me: I'm not gonna say anything about the story. Other than the fact that they might end up out of character somewhere in the story, possibly this chapter.

Leo: *Munching on popcorn* I told you I'd get some.

Me: Tch, fine. You can have the popcorn. You're the one who gets pranked first anyways.

Yusei: You just revealed something about the story.

Me: Gah, I don't care. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, but I do own Sky and the storyline.

Chapter 3

**At the twins' residence…**

"Come on Leo, your show is almost on!" Luna calls up a staircase. Leo comes running down the stairs and falls into Luna's trap.

There was a trip wire at the bottom of the staircase. Leo, not paying any attention, trips over it, landing on a skateboard. The forward motion carries Leo and the skateboard across the room where they crash into a box of lettuce. The lettuce was painted yellow.

So, when Leo stands up, there are pieces of yellow in his hair. Luna is laughing her head off.

Because of that, Luna does not see Leo grab a remote and press a few buttons. A hole opens up in the ceiling and through it falls a bucket of ice water. Now it is Leo's turn to laugh.

"This… is so… much fun!" Leo says through laughs.

**In Team 5Ds' apartment…**

The apartment has been turned into a war zone. Crow is crouched behind a wall of chairs, a bag of something next to him.

Sky has the couch as her base, some marbles scattered on the staircase next to the door for her prank.

Jack claimed the kitchen as his territory, so unless you wanted to get nailed by potatoes, you should buy your own food.

Yusei sits by his computer, his slingshot and an egg carton next to him. On the computer there appear to be some blueprints for pranks.

The door opens and Bruno walks in and falls due to the marbles. "What-" he begins, but is halted by one of Crow's water balloons. Jack then chucks a potato at the back of Crow's head, since the ginger had poked his head up to throw the water balloon.

Yusei isn't left out, as he flings an egg at Bruno and Sky. Both eggs hit their targets. "What is *spit* going *spit* on here?" Bruno asks.

"A prank war," we say simultaneously. Then Sky grabs a towel from the couch, wipes off her face, and returns the marbles to their position on the staircase.

"What's a prank war?" Bruno asks. Obviously he doesn't know what one is because he has amnesia.

"It's where two or more people get bored and start setting traps to prank the other people in the war. Like that marble trap," Sky replies.

"Ours is an all-out war, no teams or anything," Crow says.

At this point Akiza comes running in and repeats what Bruno did. Minus the water balloon and egg. Luna and Leo are behind her, and Leo manages to somehow slip on the remaining marbles.

"Who put the marbles there?" Akiza asks after she gets up (Leo had landed on top of her).

"I did," Sky says, knowing that she will face the wrath of Akiza.

Akiza glares at Sky and promptly storms out the door. Crow heaves a sigh of relief for some reason and cuts a string next to one of his chairs. A giant water balloon had been tied to the ceiling, and it now fell, spraying everyone except for Crow with spaghetti sauce.

You heard that right. Spaghetti sauce had somehow been put into the balloon. Now Crow starts laughing at the faces of the other people in the room.

"It seems that Jack will have to beat me to be able to kill Crow," Sky says, glaring at the ginger.

Yusei is rapidly typing something into his computer. He must have thought of a prank. "I'm going to shower," Sky declares, making her way to the bathroom.

This time there is nothing in the shampoo. Or the body wash. There is, however, baby powder in the hair dryer. Fortunately for Sky, she doesn't use hair dryers.

Yusei is the one who gets baby powdered. And since his hair is still wet, the baby powder sticks to his hair. Everyone starts laughing as the Head Signer exits the bathroom.

At least, everyone who is still in the apartment starts laughing. Leo and Luna went to go shower at their home in the Tops. That way the only people who could prank them is each other.

Yusei doesn't say anything, just returns to his computer. Eventually everyone stops laughing and the war zone feel returns. Bruno sets up his own base upstairs.

**That night…**

It is time for Yusei to get his revenge. It is also time for everyone to go to bed. Well, earlier Yusei and Bruno had decided to swap bases. Yusei had used that time to set pranks in the other rooms.

They go off at practically the same time. Crow's prank results in him looking like a multicolored chicken again. Bruno runs from his room and by the smell of it he was sprayed by an aggravated skunk.

Jack leaves his room itching like crazy. Itching powder on the bed maybe? Sky is the one who receives the worst. Her mouth is almost literally on fire. Make that a mixture of hot sauce, vinegar, and something sour.

Oh, that's not the only thing. Her pillow is stuck to her head. That prank had been set by Bruno when he had been the one upstairs. The amateur actually pulled a half-decent prank.

He had also set one in Yusei's room, so the Head Signer hadn't been let out. Yusei stumbled into a classic bucket-on-top-of-the-door trap. The only thing different is that it had slime in it.

**XXX**

Me: I just love to torture Sky.

Sky: *Grumbles*

Me: You'll get your chance next time.

Crow: I liked the part with the water balloon.

Me: Of course you do, since you're the one that pulled the prank, chicken-man.

Crow: …And now I want to strangle you again.

Me: Try anything and you get pied.

Leo: *Still has popcorn* Can I have some of that pie?

Me: No, you get that popcorn.

Leo: You can have it back.

Me: Ugh, don't start. Review please! Leave pranks in a review or PM and it might show up! Peace out!

Yusei: That's a lot of exclamation points.

Me: Please don't start…


	4. Paint Chaos

Me: *Talking gibberish, running around in circles*

Sky: Who turned off the crazy control?

Me: ONE OF THE ERIN HUNTERS SIGNED MY BOOKS!

Yusei: Ah, she's a fan of the Warriors series.

Me: *Stops running in circles* Definitely! Ahem, I'm really happy that this fanfiction is doing so good that I'm updating it! I must say, some of the submitted pranks are really, really, REALLY funny.

Leo: Can I have some of that pie you threatened Crow with?

Me: Sure! *Pies Leo*

Leo: *Licks some of the pie* Blech, I hate cherry.

Me: That's the point!

Leo: *Grumbles, then leaves*

Yusei: I'd say that Leo just joined the 'Strangle Shimmering-Sky Club'.

Me: Is there really one of those?

Crow: Yep! I'm the president.

Me: Oh… *Pies Crow* Okay, before Crow attempts to kill me, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, but I do own Sky, my other OCs, and this storyline.

Chapter 4

A new day begins, and it's time for the pranking to start. Well, it actually already did. Somehow Akiza snuck into the apartment in the middle of the night with hot pink spray paint. The paint is now on all four Duel Runners.

"You've got to be kidding me," Crow says. "Now how am I supposed to do the deliveries?"

"Okay, temporary truce," Sky says. "We have to clean off our Duel Runners first. You guys get them outside, I'll get the hose."

Ten minutes later the Duel Runners are lined up for cleaning, since Jack said he didn't want anyone to see the Wheel of Fortune like this. Crow had started arguing with him and that, of course, wasted time.

Sky turns on the hose and points it at the Wheel of Fortune. No water comes out; instead it is more paint, neon green this time. Sky quickly turns the hose off.

But yeah, now Jack's Duel Runner is multicolored. "Look what you did!" Jack shouts.

"How was I supposed to know it would do that?" Sky shouts in return. Giggles come from a suspicious-looking bush. Jack storms over to it and pulls up…

"What are you doing Shoshan?" Sky asks. Escolar and Sydney come up from behind other bushes.

"Can we please join the prank war?" Sydney asks.

"How did you know we were having one?" Yusei asks.

"We saw Leo and Luna walking home with spaghetti sauce on them yesterday," Shoshan says.

"And so we just had to do something," Escolar says. "We had nothing to do with the pink paint though. Just the green."

While he was saying this, Sky had turned the hose back on. Now she used it to spray her friends, although she did get some on herself. Crow was hit the worst by the paint, it covering his entire body.

But Escolar had been sprayed in the face while his mouth was still open. "You're _so_ gonna pay for that," he says after spitting some of the paint out. He pulls something out of a bag-two cans of orange spray paint-and lets Sky have it.

The now orange woman wrenches one of the cans from her friend's hand and, since during that getting sprayed in the eyes, just sprayed the rest of the paint in the general direction of her friends.

Specifically Crow, as a lot of the orange gets on him. "Hey look, now we really _can_ call him a carrot," Jack says.

Sky wipes some of the paint from her eyes, sees Crow, and starts laughing. Eventually her friends join in, and none of them notice when it starts raining. The rain washes off most of the paint, so none of them have to take showers to get it off.

Sydney, Escolar, and Shoshan all return to their own home and the rest go back into the apartment. What they don't realize is that Zora had watched that whole episode. Well, not all of it, but she saw the part where Sky sprayed Crow with the orange paint.

Zora sighs. "The only way to get any work done is to do it myself," she mutters before going back into her shop.

**At the Twins' residence, after school and visiting Yusei…**

"Hey Luna, got any more dirty clothes?" Leo asks. He's staring at their hamper with a slightly suspicious look on his face.

Luna doesn't notice it. "Sure, here're the socks I wore yesterday," she says, tossing them to her brother.

Leo catches them, puts the socks in the hamper, and carries the hamper to the washing machine. Obviously both twins know how to use the washing machine, since their parents are never home.

The dirty clothes are quickly stuffed into the machine, and Leo turns it on.

When the washing part is done, Luna is the one to move them to the dryer. She opens the lid and several Duel Spirits fly out. _I thought it would never end,_ one of them says.

_Kuri, Kuri, _Kuribon agrees.

Luna peeks into the washing machine and sees some of her cards along with the clothes. "Leo," she mutters angrily. So she plots another prank.

**Later, still at the Twins' residence…**

"AHHHHHH!" a voice screams from the bathroom. Leo runs out of it with toilet paper stuck to his foot.

"What happened Leo?" Luna asks, faking innocence.

"The-There were sp-spiders in the t-toilet," he says, ducking behind the couch.

Luna starts laughing and holds up a plastic bag. "Like these?" she asks, plucking a 'spider' from the bag and eating it.

Leo looks at his sister with a horrified look. "Don't worry scaredy-cat, these are gummy spiders that look real," Luna says. "Want to try one?"

"S-Sure," Leo says, holding out his hand. Luna places three in Leo's hand. Slowly Leo puts one in his mouth, and his face turns bright red.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" he exclaims. What, you thought the prank was over already? Nope, Luna added some very spicy hot sauce to some of the gummy spiders, and Leo happened to eat one of them.

Oh, the prank still isn't over. The water for the sinks doesn't work, and there are no drinks in the fridge, freezer, or pantry. So yeah, Leo is running around the house screaming "I need water!" on the top of his lungs.

Eventually he decides the pool is the only place to go, and he jumps-clothes on and everything-into the shallow end. Leo gulps down some of the water, then spits it out because of the chlorine, repeats this multiple times, and then gets out of the pool, steaming with anger.

"If I didn't have the perfect prank for the others, you would so get it Luna," Leo says after drying off. Then he grabs his phone, checks to make sure some software is on it, and once he's sure, he falls asleep. Luna follows soon after.

**XXX**

Me: Hmm, I think I put in a bit of foreshadowing.

Sky: *Laughing* Wow, you're lucky Jack is in the hospital or you would totally be dead.

Me: Hey, that was what one of my reviewers submitted! He should go kill that person! No offense to the person who did, I'll let you hide in my bomb shelter.

Crow: It doesn't exist anymore. I blew it up.

Sydney: How do you blow up a bomb shelter?

Crow: You blow up the ground beneath it.

Me: Don't encourage her Crow!

Sydney: Aw…

Me: I don't want there to be reports of terrorist attacks by a deranged fictional character.

Sydney: I'm not deranged.

Me: Explain why you blew up my sink then.

Sydney: That was an accident!

Crow: Can I blow up something on accident?

Sydney: You must have skill. Which you don't.

Crow: Grr, can I blow Sydney up?

Me: *Snorts* I'd like to see you try.

*Three seconds later*

Crow: Get off of me!

Sydney: As if.

Sky: Yeah, get him good Syd!

*Crow passes out*

Me: Okay, no more nonsense! Please review and send pranks if you want!

Sydney: If you want to flame it, I'll be happy to do that for you! *Pulls out a flamethrower*

Me: Gah, how many people here are pyromaniacs?

*Leo, Sky, Yusei, Sydney, and Escolar raise their hands*

Me: *Facepalm* I have a strange crew…


	5. Attack on Jack

Me: I'm back again!

Sydney: Can I blow something up?

Me: N-actually, you can blow up Jack.

Yusei: You did that already.

Me: I know, I just don't want there to be any chance what so ever that Jack sees this chapter.

Sky: And that would be because…

Me: I've dubbed this chapter 'Attack on Jack'.

Sky: Why?

Me: Most of the pranks that have been submitted have to be pulled on Jack. Except for one, which will be used in this chapter.

Shoshan: What is it?

Me: *Whispers something in Shoshan's ear*

Shoshan: *Starts laughing uncontrollably* That's going to drive them insane!

Me: I have to argue about that. Two of them are already insane.

Leo: I want to know what's going on!

Me: You'll find out now! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, but I do own my OCs and the storyline. And yes, this chapter is definitely going to torture Jack. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

**Middle of the night at Team 5Ds' apartment…**

Two people are standing in front of the apartment. "You have it?" Akiza asks the other.

"Right here," Leo replies. "Do you mind unlocking the door?"

Akiza has one of the spare keys for some reason. Leo quietly sneaks into the place and goes straight to the computer table. Pulling out his phone, he finds the cord for the speakers.

Leo plugs the cord into the phone and pulls up YouTube. Making sure that it would play as soon as someone sat at the desk, Leo tapes his phone to the bottom of the desk. He pulls out a bottle of mega glue and puts the entire bottle on the doorframe.

He closes the door carefully. "Done," Leo says.

"About time," Akiza says. "I can see someone moving around upstairs. It seems we aren't the only ones pranking tonight."

"What does it matter? I wasn't caught," Leo says. "Just do your witchy thing and let's get out of here."

"It's _not_ a 'witchy thing'," Akiza grumbles. She places _Wall of Thorns_ on her Duel Disk and, like it says, a wall of thorns appears in front of the window. Then the two leave the square.

Ah, but don't forget about the person moving around upstairs. It is Crow, wanting more revenge for being taped to a wall for more than half a day. He sneaks into Jack's room with two large bags. Crow goes straight to the closet and grabs all the clothes, stuffing them into one bag.

From the other, a lot of girl-looking clothes replace the stolen ones. And now, just as quiet as before, Crow leaves the room to go back to sleep.

Crow is not the only one from the apartment sneaking around. But I think it will be better to simply see the reaction of that prank, instead of describe it.

**Around 9 a.m.…**

Sky is the only one still asleep, but Jack remains in his room. He is staring at a pile of blonde hair-his hair-that resides next to his bed. "Whoever did that is going to pay, and pay dearly," the now-bald duelist mutters angrily.

He goes to his closet to grab his trench coat and what do you know? There are only frilly pink dresses in there.

Jack's left eye starts to twitch. _How many people snuck into my room last night?_ he thinks. _I'll teach them a lesson for messing with the Master of Faster._

Jack finds a hat and leaves his room, still mad that he doesn't have his coat. "Morning Jack," Yusei says.

"What's with the hat?" Crow asks.

"None of your business," Jack snaps as he leaves to get his coffee. Or at least, he attempts to. The door has other ideas, what with the glue.

"What the-" Jack begins, but is cut off as Leo's phone turns on. Bruno had sat on the chair. Because of this, Nyan Cat starts playing. As a ten hour extension. The first three minutes were bearable.

"Turn it off!" Crow says after those three minutes.

"I can't," Bruno says. "I don't even know where it's coming from."

"Turn the computer off then," Crow returns. "It has to be coming from there."

But of course, the computer turns off and Nyan Cat is still playing. This is the point when Sky comes downstairs. She hears the song playing.

"Are you trying to beat the world record again Yusei?" she asks.

"This time, no," Yusei replies.

"TURN OFF THE STINKING MUSIC!" Crow shouts.

"If we don't know where it's coming from, then we can't," Bruno says.

"The door is glued shut and… It appears that there is a wall of thorns outside the window," Jack says.

The music disrupts most of their prank schemes and, in fact, drives Crow, Jack, and Sky over the level of insanity within an hour. This is proven when Sky attempts to open the door with Jack's face. Yeah, you heard that right. Crow and Sky had Jack in a duct tape cocoon and were trying to use him as a battering ram.

Bruno and Yusei weren't paying much attention. They were trying to block out the music with ear plugs…

…And attempting to play go fish to pass the time. So now the apartment is really noisy, with Nyan Cat playing, Jack being rammed into the door and both Yusei and Bruno yelling "Do you have a four?" and "What?"

The noise stops as Leo's phone dies. "FINALLY!" Crow shouts.

Sky starts humming the song now. The four others shout at her, but Sky won't stop as she heads to her room.

She grabs her Duel Disk-for some reason she forgot about this, what with the insanity-and places _Celestial Meteor_ on it. You see, she is still somewhat insane, and orders her monster to "Scare my friends out of their socks."

And so, that is specifically what the meteor did. Since the order wasn't very clear, the meteor rams itself into Jack. After is surrounds itself with silver fire. So that obviously catches the duct tape on fire as well.

Jack can't exactly move. He's flopping around like a fish out of water, trying to put out the flames. All the while, _Celestial Meteor_ has decided to play ping-pong with the other people.

Sky finally comes to her senses… Unfortunately by now, there are many small fires around the downstairs and the duct tape on Jack is almost entirely gone.

"Are you crazy?" Crow demands, putting out a fire next to him.

"What happened?" Sky asks. "I don't really remember anything… except… Nyan Cat."

And she starts humming it again. The guys were about to yell at her, but they discover that in all of the bouncing around, _Celestial Meteor_ had made a hole big enough to get out of.

"FREEDOM!" Crow and Jack shout. Then they shove their way through the hole.

"I'd say we should start fixing things up," Bruno says.

"Good idea," Sky says. The three start fixing up the mess that Sky had made.

What they don't notice is that Zora is peering in through the hole in the wall. "This has gone too far," she says. "It's time for them to feel the ultimate prank."

**XXX**

Me: And that's the chapter! I think I broke the fourth wall towards the beginning.

Sky: *Laughing* I like this chapter, except for the part that drove me insane.

Leo: Who are the people that you said are already insane? Can I have some pie?

Me: Crow and Jack. No, you cannot have pie.

Leo: What about this? *Holds up phone that starts playing Nyan Cat*

Me: Go ahead, that doesn't bother me.

*Two hours later*

Leo: Are you insane yet?

Sydney: Turn it off!

Me: I think I've been past the insane line for a while.

Sky: So true! When she's bored she writes fanfics-

Me: Yeah, I write fanfics in which all or some of the main characters die. Horribly, I might add.

Crow: You've definitely gone over the insane level.

Sydney: Not more than I have though.

Me: That is true… The only thing I've ever set on fire is mac and cheese.

Sydney: And I've done lots more than that!

Crow: I will beat you. Someday…

Me: I think both of you need to be put into an asylum.

Sky: Add yourself to that list.

Me: No, you don't see me going around and blowing up everything that annoys me.

Yusei: You did that to Jack and Kalin.

Me: That was because they wanted to kill me though… Anywho, please review. I would prefer it if the pranks you tell me are ones for Zora to pull or ones _not_ to be pulled on Jack. Got that? Good. Peace out!

Sydney: I'll flame it if you want!

Crow: No, I will!

Me: SHUT UP!


	6. Tick Tock, Time's Up!

Me: Um… I guess the only excuse I have is that I was really busy, and had some writer's block.

Sky: *Shakes head* This is worse than the four month break you took from Blue Sky.

Me: I know… But now that I'm back, you guys can listen to me rant again! Seriously, I _freakishly_ hate hate hate despise with all of my being the episode of Criminal Minds called Zugzwang.

Yusei: That isn't good…

Me: I mean, come on! It's a recurring thing that happens in Criminal Minds, too! They killed off Gideon's girlfriend, Hotch's ex-wife, one of Rossi's ex-wives, so why couldn't they leave Reid's girlfriend alone?! I mean, he got to meet her in person for all of like, three minutes! What's going to happen next, they kill off Garcia? (Because it's totally obvious that Morgan likes her, and they haven't killed of one of Morgan's girlfriends yet.) GAH!

Sky: Calm down! You need to upload the next chapter!

Me: But I didn't even… never mind. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, but I do own my OCs. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

**Sky's POV**

I wake up at midnight, surrounded by clocks. I'm serious—there had to be at least fifty different clocks in my room, all of them ringing whatever alarm they were set to.

The noise from all the clocks is almost deafening, and each DONG or BEEP of their alarms drives a shot of pain through my head. Ignoring the pain, I go around and turn off the clocks, a process which takes me around five minutes.

Even so, I can still hear the ringing. It takes me a few second to realize the sound isn't just my head echoing it—the sound is coming from someone else's room.

I grab the blanket off my bed and turn it into a make-shift robe. Exiting my room, I find that there are even more clocks in the hallway, down the stairs, and also in my friends' rooms.

Everyone else is outside their rooms as well. Crow rubs his eyes in an effort to stay awake, and says angrily, "Whoever thought this was a good prank, you're cleaning this up."

"Who did this anyways?" I ask. I let loose a very long yawn. "You know what, I don't care. Let's all just turn off these clocks and go back to sleep."

"Good idea," Yusei says.

Turns out, the whole of the downstairs was also filled with clocks, and we spent thirty minutes getting all of them off. Deciding it's too late to do anything, I head back to my room and get the little sleep I still could.

_Whoever put those clocks here is definitely going to _pay,_ very dearly_, I think, before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**The next morning…**

When I wake up again, it's hardly any different from before. What I had failed to realize was that there was a _second_ set of clocks everywhere, and they were set to a different time.

I groan, rub my eyes, and go around to turn off all the clocks. Again. Needless to say, my friends and I are _seriously_ ticked off.

"Who the *h-word* is the one that did this?"

"I don't know, maybe it was you!"

"I'm going back to bed."

With my ears still ringing, I couldn't tell exactly who was talking. I collapse on the couch and cover my face with a pillow, hoping to get rid of my growing headache. Unfortunately, the door flies open and Leo runs in, shouting, "What did I miss?!"

"Someone filled the apartment with clocks, that's what," I snap, dropping the pillow. "I think we should take a day off of the prank war."

"Aw…" Leo says. He looks at me, and then snickers. "Um, when's the last time you looked in a mirror?"

"Yesterday," I reply. My gaze passes to the window, where there is writing in marker.

_DON'T PASS OUT WHEN THERE'S MARKERS ABOUT…._

I raise a hand to my face and dash to the bathroom. I look in the mirror, expecting the worst. That was a good assumption.

My face looks like a toddler decided to use it as a drawing board. Even worse than that, though, is the fact that the markers used in the doodles were permanent markers.

_Well,_ I think, _is there anything_ else_ that will go wrong today?_

I reach under the cabinet for some hand sanitizer—this wasn't my first run-in with permanent marker—and checked to make sure it had some alcohol in it. It did, so I lather it everywhere there were marks. I also tried not to gag on the smell, and once I was certain I was done, I used some normal soap and washed my face.

I look back in the mirror after I finish. There were bags under my eyes, but at least the marker was gone. I leave the bathroom, and it seems like the apartment is empty. I assume everyone decided to take a break, so I head to my room, and somehow manage to fall asleep.

Of course, I should have known that wouldn't last long.

_BOOM!_

I almost literally fly out of bed, and run downstairs to see what this was about. In my haste, I may not have seen the rope rigged to the bottom of the stairs. I end up hanging upside-down, slowly spinning. All of my friends are in similar situations.

Shoshan coughs multiple times. "What in the *cough* world *cough* was that?"

"You clearly fell for a trap that exploded in your face," Sydney laughs.

"Yeah, but someone set rope traps for all of us," Yusei states. "Since all of us fell for them, that must mean none of us set the traps."

"Are you saying someone _sabotaged_ our prank war?" Jack shouts in frustration.

"That," a new voice interrupts, "would be correct."

Everyone twists themselves in order to see the newcomer. It's… Zora.

"No way!" Crow shouts.

"You did this?" Akiza asks.

Zora nods. "All of you have taken the prank war too far, and you're damaging property." She glances at the hole in the wall that we had covered with duct tape (which was covered in penguins, so I dubbed it penguin tape instead) and cardboard.

She went on to scold all of us, and then she finally let us down, after we promised not to pull anymore pranks the rest of the year. Everyone else scattered as soon as she left.

I smile, as I think about pranks that I could pull _next_ year. And as I walk away, Nyan Cat started playing at the desk.

_Well_, I think, _we had our share of laughs for now. I can't wait until next year. Still…_

I turn around, reach under the desk, and remove Leo's phone from under it. I flip it over, pull up the Pikachu Song instead of Nyan Cat, and let that play as Jack and Crow shout, "Turn it off!"

"Nope!"

…Because who says I'm not allowed to get back at those two once in a while for always annoying the heck out of everyone?

**~END~**

Me: There you guys go! This is the last chapter now, so I'd like to know what you guys think of the whole story.

Sky: At least it's finally done. Wait, have you actually had to do that thing with the hand sanitizer?

Me: Yeah, twice. Once on a person, and the second time on a Smart Board. My five year old sister can get into _so _much trouble… So then, please review!

Crow: My offer to flame it for you is still up!

Me: Crow, I'm really just going to laugh at the flames for this story. It's kind of pointless. You've also offered to flame almost everything I write. You're being redundant. And also, what would you use to set fire to my work.

Crow: *Sulks* This. *Hands over a blowtorch*

Me: Of course… Well, review and tell me what you think! I hope all of you enjoyed this story, and I can't wait for your feedback. Thanks for reading!

_*Note—the line with the markers was told to me by a friend of mine. This friend doesn't have very good grammar.* _


End file.
